Overleg gebruiker:Sannse
Welcome, Sannse! Wanna buy a house? :p 25 jun 2008 19:39 (UTC) :Thanks, just a passing staffer here :) and thanks for the welcome -- sannse (talk) 25 jun 2008 21:15 (UTC) Thanks for removing the right and doing that check user action. At least we now know what really happened. --OuWTB 2 jul 2009 15:41 (UTC) Hi Sannse, could you also please take the rights from User:Jillids? He had moderatorrights, but said some bad stuff and lost them, but now, somebody has made him sysop, rollback and even bureaucrat. The problem is: i and Greenday2 (also bureaucrats) cant remove the bureaucrat rights. Could you take them off? I dont think Jillids is already ready for some rights, Greenday2 also not (ive understanded). Maybe rollback can be perfect for Jillids :) But Jillids also said he didnt need the rights, so thats why i placed this request. By the way,do you already have a house? sep 30, 2009 11:35 (UTC) :Hi, Uberfuzzy has dealt with this. You can see the full history of the rights changes at http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Gebruikersrechten/Jillids . And no house for me thanks, I'm just here as staff :) -- sannse (talk) sep 30, 2009 17:19 (UTC) ::And a small house for your holidays (xD) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:28 (UTC) Sannse could you please take off the rights of Pierius Magnus and TahR78. They are behaving bad Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Pierlot com on, that's not true okt 18, 2009 16:03 (UTC) ::Pierlot you're going crazy. Do we need to block you again? Just because we dont agree with your opinion about Bucurestean our rights have to go taken off? okt 18, 2009 16:03 (UTC) :::Sorry for all this Tah but you behaved bad at IRC Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::::Lol. IRC is not on any way connected with Wikistad except the links and the name of the channel.. by the way did i already say that it was an Nick Serv control thing. okt 18, 2009 16:05 (UTC) Anyway.. Could you please take the burocrat rights off from Pierlot and Jillids? okt 18, 2009 16:18 (UTC) :Yes, but please also from Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::No, let his rights still stand. Because he is the only user from the Old Generation which high rights. okt 18, 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::And from everybody! :D --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:21 (UTC) :::Very Funny okt 18, 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::You're also pretty funny though. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Sannse, i also have more complaints about the user Pierlot. I think he should be blocked from the whole Wikia network because always, he is going to vandalize. Where can i speak to you? On the chat, or mail, please let me know anything so we can make an appointment. He contributes good to only 1 wiki, but he is making fights on almost 3 wikis. okt 18, 2009 17:29 (UTC) :Because of Pierlot stalking me on his own wiki i couldnt wait for an answer, so i already mailed you. okt 18, 2009 17:41 (UTC) ::A Wikia user only gets banned "wiki-wide" when his account is a known vandalism-bot; not for bad behaviour on one Wiki. For matters of removing bureaucrat rights, please use , this way you'll have the fastest response, and this won't happen. Also, don't forget to add the username, because Pierlot is currently using Libertaanse voetbalbond, isn't he? link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 18, 2009 17:53 (UTC) :::You are quite wrong, pierlot has vandalised more than one wiki and libertaanse voetbalbond is bucurestean okt 18, 2009 17:55 (UTC) ::::My bad (I was judging from the Userrights log, where Voetbalbond's rights were taken). Then again, if this are only 3 Wiki's, he'll have to be blocked on these Wiki's, not Wiki-Wide. link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 18, 2009 17:57 (UTC) :::::Well what is bothering TahR78 is that Pierlot is spamming him as long as he can edit somewhere okt 18, 2009 18:02 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I mailed Sannse already and im sorry if my plan is impossible, but i will stand by my opinion that Pierlot needs to stop. okt 18, 2009 18:07 (UTC) ::::::The wikis are Fictieve Landen, Spoorwegen Wiki and here on Wikistad. Could you block them on those wikis? Only problem is that he is owner of Spoorwegen Wiki and i thought he was owner too of Fictieve Landen. And he calls me by names like lier (2x), stupid (7x), he is speaking to me in caps and trying to say me what i have to do like he is a God (very much times).. I'm sorry if i wasn't clear or if my plan is impossible, but i would like to see Pierlot blocked because he just can't stop spamming me. okt 18, 2009 18:09 (UTC)